


Untitled MuRay

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some MuRay nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled MuRay

Before Murfy knew it, he was pushed over onto his back and his arms were pinned to the ground. Rayman sat on his chest, grinning down at him as if he was proud of his surprise pounce. 

"What the hell, Ray?" Murfy struggles, trying to get out from underneath him. Being stronger than he looks, he almost succeeds, but it appears the boy wasn’t exerting his full strength and easily has him down again. 

Leaning down over him, their faces close, Rayman just stares at him. Murfy’s heart beats rapidly, anxious about what was going on. Finally, Rayman presses their lips together, giving him a kiss.

"Scared you," he whispers when he breaks it, laughing and rolling off of the smaller man.

A rare blush appears on Murfy’s face and he rolls his eyes, sitting up. "Yeah, yeah, very funny Rayman." 

Murfy can’t help but grin at his boyfriend’s silliness.


End file.
